A Sedução da Areia
by Jujuba de Azevedo
Summary: Kakashi está deitado, preso em meio de lembranças de uma noite quente de verão, num bar, um shinobi e uma kunoichi se conhecem. A atração imediata entre eles os leva a uma noite de puro êxtase com um final surpreendente.


**Resumo:** Kakashi está deitado, preso em meio de lembranças de uma noite quente de verão, num bar, um shinobi e uma kunoichi se conhecem. A atração imediata entre eles os leva a uma noite de puro êxtase com um final surpreendente.

_**A Sedução da Areia**_

Por Jujuba de Azevedo

"_A despedida acontece ao amanhecer_

_sonhos se tornam distantes ilusões_

_a cada vez que sou envolvida pela luz que radia de você_

_eu me apoio no vento quente..."_

_(Shiki no Uta)_

A lua brilha suprema no céu, nenhuma brisa sequer, está tão quente e as gotas salgadas de suor que escorrem de meu corpo umedecem a cama.

São em noites como essa que me pego a pensar nela.

Sozinho em meu quarto sua imagem me vem à mente, tão claramente, como se eu a tivesse diante de meus olhos, aqui, agora. Minhas narinas são inundadas pela lembrança do cheiro dela, minha pele queima, e até a menor célula de meu ser arde de desejo por ela.

O desejo é tão grande que se assemelha a uma dor física, a dor de não tê-la ao alcance de meus dedos, meus braços, meus olhos, minha boca, todo o meu corpo está saudoso por ela e grita pela tamanha é a necessidade que tenho de possuí-la novamente.

Cerro os olhos em total estado de agonia, tento relaxar, na esperança de que o sono me abrace que a inconsciência me tome e diminua minha aflição. Essa não é uma boa noite para querê-la, não quando ao amanhecer serei enviado em missão junto com o time sete para Aldeia da Areia Oculta. Ou melhor, é justamente por isso, pela missão ser onde é que me sinto assim. Já deveria ter me acostumado, pois é sempre a mesma coisa quando sou enviado para o País do Vento. Minha mente se enche de imagens dela, meu corpo arde em uma ridícula esperança de que talvez eu a veja de novo e porque não tê-la novamente, mas como eu já disse ridícula, pois em cinco anos já fui enviado a Aldeia da Areia umas cinco vezes e nunca cruzei com ela, mas segundo dizem, a esperança é a filha-da-mãe mais difícil de matar.

E em todos esses anos não importa quantos banhos com água fria eu tome ou quantas mulheres eu leve para a cama, estas só são meras distrações, é como sentir fome e em vez de comer só beber água, a fome ainda está lá só que atenuada. E é assim que tenho me sentido, ainda tenho a precisão dela, de seu cheiro em minhas narinas, de seus lábios nos meus, de sua pele contra a minha, de seu sabor em minha língua, necessito dela, só dela. E são nessas noites quentes, sem vento, solitárias, que mais a desejo, que mais meu corpo arde.

Não consigo dormi, o máximo que consigo são pequenos cochilos com sonhos confusos recheados de lembranças dela.

Maldito seja o dia em que ela visitou a vila, maldita seja a primeira vez em que a vi. Maldito seja o bar onde ela estava. Maldito seja Hatake Kakashi por se sentir assim e, principalmente, amaldiçoada seja ela, Miasori, maldita por fazer com que me sinta assim.

Lentamente a inconsciência vai se apoderando de mim, um sono leve aonde meus sonhos vão em direção ao fatídico dia em que conheci uma kunoichi da Aldeia da Areia Oculta.

_Eu havia concluído uma missão no País do Trovão, então eu voltava para Konoha. Ainda mal havia amanhecido quando cruzei os portões da vila, estava cansado, com muito sono e tudo que eu desejava era ir logo para o apartamento, tomar um banho e dormi, mas, antes disso, era necessário__ir até Hokage-sama para entregar-lhe o relatório da missão, como de costume. Naquela época ainda não existia Naruto, Sasuke ou Sakura para mim, eu só viria a conhecê-los dois anos depois._

_Naquele dia Konoha me parecia particularmente agitada, a caminho do Hokage ouvi um grupo de chuunins comentarem entusiasmados quanto aos ninjas da Areia Oculta que aqui estavam para participarem do teste Jounin. Todos falavam alto, ao mesmo tempo e entre risos, era difícil entender o que eles diziam, mas mesmo assim pude distinguir que o nome Miasori era recorrente no dialogo, ou melhor, era sobre ela que falavam, outra coisa que consegui captar era que o teste Jounin havia acabado e aquele era o ultimo dia dos ninjas da Areia na Aldeia da Folha._

_Assim que terminara meu relatório, fui direto para casa, tomei um banho e fui para a cama. Acordei por volta das vinte e duas, descansado e renovado, era uma noite quente de verão, sem nuvens no céu, a lua cheia parecia que me convidava a dar uma volta pela vila. Não sei como, talvez um supersticioso chama-se de destino, mas o fato é que misteriosamente o que deveria ser um passeio pela Aldeia virou uma ida ao bar. _

_O bar estava cheio, a música muito alta, com um suave aroma floral no ar. O lugar estava muito animado, entre os rostos conhecidos, pude ver seis ninjas da Vila oculta da Areia, pareciam todos muito animados e o clima era de total confraternização._

_Pedi uma garrafa de saquê quente e fui me sentar, sozinho, em uma mesa mais ao fundo do bar, eu bebia observando todos muito animados, estudando as mulheres. Reconheci Anko, Kurenai, Iruka, Gai e com eles havia uma _kunoichi_ que eu não conhecia, deveria ser da Vila Oculta da Areia. Estavam sentados a cinco mesas de onde eu estava, falavam todos entusiasmadamente. Parecia que a ninja misteriosa era o centro da conversa, todos se dispunham ao seu redor, em especial, os homens da mesa pareciam enfeitiçados, ela deveria ser muito bonita, olhando melhor não eram só os membros da mesa que pareciam encantados, todos os olhos do lugar mal conseguiam desviar o olhar dela. De onde eu estava eu não conseguia vê-la direito, ela vestia uma longa capa preta, o capuz abaixado que me permitia ver seu cabelo verde muito liso, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. Enquanto estava imerso em meus__pensamentos, Iruka me viu._

_- Kakashi! È o Kakashi pessoal – chamou. – Venha!_

_Eu estava muito curioso quanto à _kunoichi_, então decidi me juntar a eles. Mal me aproximei da mesa quando minhas narinas foram golpeadas pelo aroma floral novamente, então o cheiro vinha dela._

_- Kakashi, quero que conheça Miasori. – falou Iruka, mas confesso que não ouvi, estava completamente paralisado não imaginava que pudesse ser uma _kunoichi_ tão atraente. – "Então era esse o motivo do entusiasmo dos chuunis?" – pensei._

_- É um prazer... – seus olhos eram vermelhos combinando perfeitamente com os lábios rubros. Percebi seu olhar carregado de malicia enquanto me estudava dos pés a cabeça. – Não pode mostrar o rosto?_

_- Eu não tiro a mascara para nada. – respondi maliciosamente, fazendo-a__rir._

_Uma vez sentado na mesa com eles, ela mal tirava os olhos de mim e eu tão pouco desviava o olhar, estávamos nos encarando abertamente. Miasori tinha uma pele muito branca, mãos pequenas e delicadas, sempre rindo distraidamente para todos na mesa, enquanto nos devorávamos com os olhos. Eu podia sentir a excitação crescendo dentro de mim, o sangue correndo e queimando pelas minhas veias, o coração disparado, a respiração pesada, em minha imaginação eu fazia sexo com aquela mulher em todas as posições possíveis e poderia apostar que ela estava pensando a mesma coisa, pelo jeito que me olhava. _

_Miasori era toda sedução com seus olhos vermelhos naturalmente carregados de malicia, o sorriso misterioso, os movimentos sempre leves e delicados até mesmo para segurar o copo, como se estivesse o tempo todo a acariciar. _

_Fui tirado de minhas fantasias por um ninja da Aldeia da Areia que se aproximara da mesa._

_- Miasori, cante para nós. – disse o shinobi claramente bêbado._

_- Não sei se... – respondeu timidamente Miasori._

_- Cante para nós! – pediu Iruka manhoso, também alcoolizado._

_- Isso mesmo cante para nós! – exclamou Gai._

_- Por favor. – pedi educadamente. – seria um prazer..._

_Miasori se levantou, deixando a capa lhe escorregar displicentemente pelos ombros, tive que por um momento conter minha respiração. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, de alças muito delicadas, bem colado ao corpo com fendas laterais que lhe iam até a altura do quadril deixando a mostra parte do short preto que ela usava por baixo, a bandana de _kunoichi_ da Areia ela trazia amarrada à cintura muito fina, seios médios, pernas grossas, bumbum empinado. Seu corpo era de tirar o fôlego, tive que conter o riso quando pelo canto do olho vi Gai tentar conter um sangramento no nariz __**1**__._

_- Me acompanha ao violão, Hiugsu? – perguntou ela ao ninja da areia olhando nos olhos deste. – Sua musica favorita, Shiki no Uta?_

_- Ahn... claro! – respondeu desconcertado, quando se recuperou ele rapidamente realizou um jutsu fazendo surgi um violão de areia, com as cordas de chakra. Devia ser comum entre os homens ficarem desconcertados perto dela._

_Hiugsu começou a extrair do instrumento uma musica lenta e envolvente. Miasori__sentou-se em cima da mesa, o bar inteiro havia parado para ouvi-la, ela sorria timidamente, certamente por saber que todos a devoravam com os olhos inclusive eu, respirou fundo e começou:_

_Mata yoru ga akereba awakare_

_(a despedida acontece ao amanhecer)_

_Yume wa toukimaboroshi ni_

_(sonhos se tornam distantes ilusões)_

_Anata o oikaketeita hikari no nakade._

_(a cada vez que sou envolvida pela luz que radia de você)_

_Idakarerutabi atatakai kaze o tayori..._

_(eu me apoio no vento quente...)_

_A __m__ú__sica__ falava das quatro estações e como elas modificam a natureza e a vida, era realmente uma musica muito bonita. À medida que a musica seguia ela ia se empolgando, já estava em cima da mesa, dançando lentamente seguindo a compasso da musica, que ora era lento, ora um pouco mais rápido, sem em nenhum momento perder o ritmo envolvente e até mesmo sensual._

_Durante o tempo todo senti que a dança era para mim, apesar de ela nem sequer me olhar. Miasori mexia os quadris lentamente seguindo o ritmo, acariciava o pescoço e assim suas mãos iam descendo pelos braços, barriga, quadris. Eu estava enlouquecendo, precisava ter aquela mulher ainda naquela noite._

_ Quando a musica acabou, obviamente, todos os shinobis presentes estavam loucos por ela e todas as _kunoichi_ a invejavam._

_ Miasori desceu da mesa, meio tímida, rapidamente vestiu a capa e já ia se despedindo de todos, alegando que havia bebido muito saquê e era melhor ir dormir._

_ - Foi bom conhecê-lo, Kakashi-sama. – disse sorrindo, um sorriso que me parecia significar - "Que pena". E realmente era uma pena que eu só tivesse chegado hoje e agora àquela mulher linda estaria indo embora na manhã seguinte e naquele momento, naquela noite, eu necessitava daquela mulher._

_ - Digo o mesmo. – respondi lhe retribuindo o sorriso, garanto que não havia pensado direito quando falei – Está tarde, posso acompanhá-la?_

_ - Ahn... – meu convite de acompanhá-la pareceu pegá-la de surpresa, ela levou um minuto para responder quase num sussurro - Seria um prazer. - então saímos para a noite, deixando os outros no bar._

_ Andamos alguns metros em silencio, minha mente procurava desesperadamente uma forma de levá-la ao meu apartamento ou de fazê-la me convidar a entrar no quarto dela, enquanto pensava fui surpreendido por ela que me puxara na direção de um beco escuro entre dois prédios, onde logo foi empurrando-me para a parede e colando seu corpo no meu, nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, só pelo simples contato._

_ - Tem certeza que não pode tirar a máscara? – me perguntou maliciosa._

_ - Feche os olhos. – disse ao pé de seu ouvido, sentindo aquele cheiro maravilhoso dela._

_ Assim que ela fechou os olhos, retirei a máscara tomando seus lábios em um beijo cheio de desejo que ela correspondera prontamente. Minhas mãos passeavam pelo seu corpo, deslizando a capa por seus ombros, trazendo-a para mais perto de mim. Em um movimento rápido mudei a posição a apertando contra a parede, ela levantou a perna envolvendo meu quadril, em nenhum momento quebramos o beijo, que ficava cada vez mais intenso, as línguas em uma dança frenética, à medida que minhas mãos acariciavam seus seios já intumescidos. _

_Comecei a beijar seu pescoço, ela remexia lentamente o quadril de encontro a minha ereção, já evidente._

_- Não acha melhor... Ah! – sua fala foi interrompida quando lhe mordisquei o bico do seio por cima do vestido. – irmos para o seu apartamento._

_Ela tinha razão se continuássemos como estávamos, logo estaríamos transando, sujeitos a sermos surpreendidos a qualquer momento, mas por outro lado parar e me afastar dela, mesmo que fossem centímetros não me parecia possível._

_- Uma rapidinha num beco vai te satisfazer? – Miasori me perguntou numa voz rouca de desejo. Nossos corpos estavam colados, nossas bocas próximas sem beijar, seu hálito quente em meu rosto, seus olhos tomados de desejo dentro dos meus._

_- Tem razão... mas não consigo me afastar. – falei hesitante, queria beijá-la, tomá-la ali mesmo e mais uma vez ela me surpreendeu, assim que eu acabara de falar Miasori me empurrou. Admito que não imaginava que aquela mulher tivesse tanta força, praticamente fui atirado em direção à parede do outro prédio atrás de mim, só não me choquei com força contra ela porque imediatamente concentrei chakra nos meus pés me colando ao chão. Miasori sorria divertida com minha expressão de espanto._

_Estávamos suados, as faces afogueadas, a respiração ruidosa._

_- Meu apartamento não está longe, vamos. – falei quando me recuperei do susto._

_- Vamos. – disse ela sorrindo. Miasori se aproximou de mim novamente, passando a mão suavemente pelo volume entre minhas pernas. Eu estremeci. – Tenhamos paciência, a propósito belo rosto. – disse beijando de leve minha bochecha exposta, eu havia me esquecido de levantar a máscara._

_Ela pegou a capa e fomos para o meu apartamento._

_Abri a porta lhe deixando entrar, ela entrou devagar. Liguei a luz da sala, me aproximei por trás para poder abraçá-la, Miasori se esquivou._

_- Tenhamos paciência. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- O que pretende? – falei tirando a jaqueta e a jogando no sofá._

_Ela sorriu novamente._

_- Não se irrite. – falou manhosa. – Eu já vim até aqui não vou deixar você na mão._

_- Então vem cá. – a chamei._

_- Paciência, Kakashi. – dissera se sentando no sofá para tirar as sandálias. Caminhei até o sofá, sentando-me a seu lado, com as pontas dos dedos acariciei de leve seu braço, Miasori sorria e mais uma vez se afastava. Confesso que aquilo tava me enlouquecendo, primeiro ficara me encarando, depois me beijava em um beco, pedia__para virmos ao meu apartamento, uma vez aqui ficava fugindo de mim, isso tava me irritando._

_- Onde está o quarto? – perguntara antes que eu falasse alguma coisa._

_- Fim do corredor. – mostrei frustrado com o comportamento dela._

_Ela foi até o quarto._

_- Você não vem? – perguntara quando viu que não a seguirá._

_Uma vez no quarto, Miasori estava em pé em cima da cama com um olhar inocente, suas mãos deslizaram para baixo tirando o short que usava, descendo da cama, veio até mim e sussurrara no meu ouvido:_

_- Então, pode me ajudar com a calcinha._

_Enlouquecido a agarrei, jogando-a contra a parede, colando nossos corpos em seguida, ela envolveu meu quadril com as pernas mais uma vez, acariciei-lhe suas cochas de maneira possessiva, subindo até sentir o elástico da calcinha._

_- Tire meu vestido. – sussurrava ao meu ouvido. – Quero você agora._

_Afastei-me dela um pouco, para poder tirar-lhe o vestido muito justo. Naquele momento tudo que a cobria__era uma delicada calcinha de renda cor-de-rosa._

_- Sua vez. – disse ela se desvencilhando de mim indo para a cama._

_Despi-me, tirei tudo, até a bandana, deixando a mostra o olho sharingan. Ela estava linda sentada em minha cama com um sorriso maroto nos lábios._

_- Vem cá. – me chamou toda manhosa._

_Sentei na beirada da cama sorrindo dando uma de difícil, Miasori veio engatinhando até mim, lentamente começamos a nos beijar, o beijo foi ficando aos poucos mais intenso à medida que seus dedos deslizavam displicentemente pela minha barriga, ventre, ela parava sempre antes de chegar onde mais meu corpo clamava carinho, me enlouquecendo._

_Tomei sua mão, beijei-lhe os dedos e os guiei para onde eu mais precisava de seu toque, Miasori começou a me masturbar lentamente, enquanto ela mordia sedutoramente minha orelha me fazendo fechar os olhos e gemer, gemidos estes que iam ficando cada vez mais altos de acordo com a velocidade de seus movimentos._

_- Kakashi... – me chamou, trazendo-me de meu estado de êxtase. – Eu ainda estou de calcinha._

_Em um movimento rápido a empurrei, fazendo com que ela caísse com as costas na cama, puxei-lhe a calcinha para baixo a retirando. Separei-lhe as pernas para logo em seguida penetrá-la de uma vez só, fazendo-a soltar um grito de prazer._

_Fizemos sexo durante a noite inteira em todas as posições que eu conhecia. Miasori era tão insaciável quanto eu e muito habilidosa. Nunca havia estado com uma mulher assim, que me fizesse desejar estar com ela de novo, enquanto ainda estava com ela. Não me cansava de beijá-la, de estar dentro dela, de lhe sentir o gosto, tudo o que ela fazia me viciava, mal podia esperar para fazer de novo, de tê-la novamente. Já estava amanhecendo quando finalmente adormecemos exaustos._

_Quando acordei já era meio dia, estava muito quente e eu suava por cada poro do meu corpo nu. __Assim que minha consciência voltou repassei mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada__, como havia tido a melhor noite de minha vida com uma kunoichi que mal conhecia, os amassos no beco, o cheiro floral, os olhos vermelhos, os gemidos, imediatamente o desejo começou a brotar em mim de novo, eu a queria mais uma vez, ainda de olhos fechados, procurei Miasori, mas em vez de sentir a pele macia dela, meu braço esbarrou em um monte de areia onde deveria estar a ninja. Abri os olhos, assustado, e ali estava, ou melhor, não estava Miasori. Ela havia desaparecido e em seu lugar havia um monte de areia._

_Comecei a vasculhar minha mente tentando achar o significado de toda aquela areia. Será que o tempo todo não passara de um clone de areia? Não podia ser, meu corpo tinha sinais evidentes dela, marcas de chupões, o cheiro de suor e sexo que eu exalava, o travesseiro tinha o cheiro dela. – "A melhor noite de minha vida não podia ter sido uma simples ilusão."_

Acordo de manhã, todo suado, com esse pensamento em minha cabeça, é impressionante que mesmo depois de cinco anos o mistério daquela manhã ainda me atormenta. Lembro de ainda ter tentado procurá-la, mas segundo Iruka os ninjas da Aldeia da Areia Oculta haviam deixado Konoha ao nascer do sol e que vira Miasori partindo com eles.

Até hoje, cinco anos depois, eu nunca soube se realmente aquela noite foi real ou não, nunca mais a encontrei. Mas, verdade seja dita, o quer que tenha acontecido naquela noite, Miasori foi única para mim, e depois de dias me torturando sem saber se eu havia estado com ela ou não. Hoje percebo que no fim não importa, faria tudo novamente, quer seja ter uma noite de sexo com uma mulher maravilhosa, ou ser seduzido pela Areia.

1 – Em animes como "Chobits", "Girls Bravo" e até mesmo em "Naruto" a excitação masculina pode ser representada por um sangramento nasal.


End file.
